


gently, lethallin

by anneapocalypse



Series: Thedosian Verse (Poetry Collection) [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Poem) A caution to a charismatic hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gently, lethallin

make soft your footfalls, lethallin  
lest you awaken  
what should be left to dream 

many hearts are in your keep  
lethallin, tread gently  
and trouble not their sleep 

step lightly on this ground  
let still this heart of clay  
disturb her not, I pray 

for what you sunder  
nature shall repay 

fly, aravel  
sprinkle the land with petals  
scatter crumbs for the birds 

for you shall not return

step lightly on this terrain  
gently, lethallin  
until the journey’s done


End file.
